Conventional vertical door systems use various mechanisms for operating the vertical door between opened and closed positions, such as cables, springs, lift straps, and hydraulic mechanisms. Such systems often employ counterweights which require additional space and which significantly increase the weight and installation time of the system. Furthermore, the failure of a lifting mechanism, such as a cable, can have catastrophic results.